Photovoltaic (PV) systems can be positioned on the rooftops of different types of buildings, such as commercial warehouses, residential homes, industrial buildings, office buildings, and so on. Any such structure is susceptible to fire. PV installations can be affected by fire from a burning building in several ways, including the collection of hot gases beneath them, or fire approaching them along the surface of the roof. It is desirable to reduce any harmful effects on the PV system.